paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Scythe
"None will remain standing!" :- Scythe Commander Tactical Analysis *'Bigger, Better...': The Scythe is essentially a bigger cousin of the Sickle. With even more machine guns than the Sickle, the Scythe can wipe out infantry in a 360 degree arc. In addition, the massive hail of bullets can easily supress infantry. *'...and Bulkier': Of course, the Scythe, being larger, also moves slower. Apart from that, it also costs more to build. *'Now it's mad': The Scythe can be ordered to charge. This can actually have quite a devastating effect, due to the sheer bulk of the Scythe, and can literally send tanks flying backwards. *'And blows things up': Some trusted Scythe crews have had their walkers equipped with PKX40 grenade launchers, the same as those used on the failed Reaper. These weapons give them the ability to devastate even more infantry with a steady stream of explosive shells, and also improves their effectiveness against light vehicles. Background Though the Sickle police vehicle has proved itself a deadly anti-infantry weapon over the past two years of service, it is generally agreed that the machine is far too light for general combat use and that it is quickly outclassed once a battle begins to involve armour or artillery elements. Sickle casualties mounted rapidly in face of the Japanese mecha divisions and the sudden onslaught of Allied vehicles in the summer of 1968, and after she came to power the new Soviet Premier was quick to order an upgraded model of the Sickle be built to support the tank divisions. Overjoyed, Kazminov Design Bureau put forth the Scythe, a high-powered, 28-ton insectoid vehicle the size of a small truck that they claimed could put out enough firepower to single-handedly destroy a battalion of infantry. Soviet media was quick to label the massive walker the Apocalypse Tank of anti-infantry warfare, a title to which the Scythe may indeed live up to, with one important distinction; the Scythe is very simple to build. Only in full production for two months, there are already over a hundred Scythes in Soviet service, compared to the 200 Apocalypse tanks built over the course of four years of mass production. The Scythe was designed to be completely compatible with the Hammer Tank divisions, and indeed the vast majority of these machines are attached to tank companies. They move at the same road speed, and their guns have similar effect ranges. Though the Scythe has yet to see actual combat, it is already being praised for revolutionizing Soviet tank tactics, with convoys of Hammer tanks accompanied by Scythes providing flanking support. The sheer weight of omnidirectional fire from the Scythe allows it to suppress even the most hardened of enemy strongholds, so the tanks or infantry support can easier destroy or clear enemy garrisons. And if confronted by vehicles, the Scythe can show off a sudden burst of agility and use their Spaga Claws to flip over even battle tanks! Behind the Scenes The Scythe is one of Paradox's oldest unit concepts, formed during the first discussion of Paradox development. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia